La bruja
by neah20
Summary: Elsa hiso la pregunta, Agnarr no sabe como contestar... el crecimiento de su heredera le preocupa, pero es mas su temor al exterior de sus fronteras. Una historia muy general de la Bruja de las nieves. ONESHOT


Bueno este es uno de mis tantos oneshot, no tengo derecho ni de Frozen ni mucho menos One piece.

Solo la historia cuya trama no me dejaba dormir y me bloqueaba los otros.

XXXXX.- Salto de tiempo

…..- cambio de escena

.-.

En aquella isla de vegetación exuberante y largos pinos, rodeado de grandes montañas donde la estructura del castillo de techos verdes con piedra clara parecía flotar en el agua del mar.

Escondida entre esas cordilleras el reino de ese recinto florece en paz con la bandera un símbolo de la flor de azafrán cuyos colores predilectos era el verde, morado y amarillo de su simbología elegante.

Agnarr miraba desde su balcón de aquella sofisticada oficina los logros de sus antepasados, el rey respiro profundo mientras daba un vistazo a su mujer… Iduna descansando en ese sillón de colores claros con una mirada tan enamorada como la primera vez.

-Elsa ha hecho la pregunta… ¿no es así?- la voz dulce mostraba la astucia de aquella mujer con la que se caso, sus ojos amables daban un duro golpe a su morar ya en los suelos.

Suspiro borrando un poco su templanza –si- contesto al dejar caer sus hombros para ingresar con su aire firme hacia su escritorio, a sus espaldas un cuadro de su familia con la chimenea de adorno a causa del buen clima.

-No le pienses tanto, es hora que nuestra hija aprenda las políticas del mundo mas allá de nuestras fronteras- explico con paciencia pasando sus delicadas manos para instalarse en confort en las de su marido, llamando su atención –será duro… pero necesario-

-Yo quería esperar mas… ¿quizás cuando empiece el nivel académico necesario?- su voz era esperanzadora.

-Por lo menos dale una señal del significado de esa bandera- amonesto la reina con gracia.

Pero Agnarr no estaba preparado para tal explicación, seria más fácil hablar de otros temas… ¿Cómo explicarle a tu hija el significado de esa otra bandera ondeando como igual en la torre principal del castillo?

¿Cómo decirle el valor de la protección de un Yonkou para su reino prospero?

Pero ese seria el inicio de un sinfín de preguntas que arrasan esos mares…

Sin embargo no fue contestada, no con el incidente que haría que ese castillo cerrara sus puertas con temor a que ese secreto de su hija saldría… no solo era por la sugerencia de control de los trolls, si no el horror de saberse que alguien fuera de ese lugar supiera del regalo de su primogénita sin la maldición de las frutas del diablo.

XXXXX

-No sientas… - Agnarr explicaba con devoción a su hija de 10 años, inclinado enfrente de la chimenea de esa habitación que es el encierro de su heredera –no dejes ver… lo que hay en tu corazón- musito en un dúo cuando la niña comprendía mas que nada el significado de esas cadenas forjadas con los años en el inocente corazón.

Los guantes eran su nueva restricción al saber que con el tiempo esa habilidad crecía exponencialmente, los amables ojos del rey solo se suavizaban al ver la mortificación en los inocentes de Elsa.

-¿Has leído lo que te pedí?- pregunto al ponerse de pie cambiando el tema a uno mas ligero, señalando a caminar hacia el escritorio donde libros diversos estaban dispersos para continuar con la formación de la futura reina.

La joven era silenciosa, afirmando con recato en su nula jovialidad de hace años… este cambio le dolía al rey, pero debía superarlo para el bien de su reino.

-Padre- al sentarse la pequeña alzo su mirada brillando en expectación –nuestra ubicación es el porque de esa otra bandera en la torre principal- su voz suave estaba llena de dudas pero a la vez una agudeza digna de la heredera.

Sonrió orgulloso de la conclusión de su inteligente hija –esa es una pregunta que no respondí la primera vez- expreso divertido para recargarse en el escritorio en un recuerdo de esa primera vez donde su esposa le sugirió explicarle.

Sin embargo Elsa no rompió el aire solemne, solo bajo la vista a su libro –somos parte de la segunda mitad de Grand Line… el nuevo mundo…- su voz recitaba todo lo aprendido para alzar de nuevo su atención al progenitor –sin embargo, no encuentro nada que de significado a dicha bandera, padre- apretó sus puños en silenciosa contención.

-es algo que no es escrito, sin ningún valor oficial para la historia de nuestro reino- su voz era seria mientras recargaba su rostro en la mano, hojeando con pereza aquel libro de la historia y geografía de Arendelle.

-¿Pero son importantes?- estaba confundida la niña si esos ojos fríos no la delataban, mirando el libro acusador para luego dar un desplante a la nada como si viera la imagen de esa bandera.

La tela negra ondeando en el estandarte, en medio un jolly roger estándar con un bigote grande adornando aquella calavera sonriente.

Agnarr contuvo la respiración buscando las palabras ideales –Son los que gobiernan la segunda mitad de Grand Line como emperadores, cuyo alcance nos da protección de algún otro invasor externo- musito con paciencia –son dueño de los mares que nos rodean- frunció el ceño pensando si quizás era una exageración ese comentario.

-¿No somos suficientes para nuestra seguridad?- la voz de su niña le interrumpió esa escueta explicación con sus labios apretados en suma confusión de lo dicho -¿Por qué necesitamos de ellos?- era obvio que tenia mas preguntas saturando su cerebro, pero esas eran las mas urgentes en su mundo infantil -¿no son nuestros mares dentro de la frontera?- su tono era la promesa de una de mando.

Una sonrisa torcida ante lo difícil de esto pero también otro poco de orgullo picando su corazón de padre –eso hija, lo veras mas adelante… ahora solo confórmate con ese dato- explico el rey sabiendo que este era lo mas superficial del estudio, faltaba aun lo que hay fuera de las fronteras y eso… era aun mas difícil.

Un viento frio, el descenso de la temperatura era tan clara que Agnarr se tenso… tan pronto este ligero cambio fue notable, el mantra de Elsa fue audible a sus oídos –no sientas… no… sientas- cerrando sus ojos azules la pequeña se obligo a su cordura, no dejándose llevar por la insatisfacción de ese hueco en sus estudios.

XXXXX

Iduna miraba con dolor como su hija mayor se apartaba del agarre de su esposo, abrazándose a si misma en ligero temor –aléjense… no…- trago –no quiero lastimarlos- expreso con suma preocupación.

La madre suspiro con cierta retención al verla tan hermosa en su adolescencia, pero con los años su personalidad era tan ajena a la infantil –hija- Agnarr quería insistir dando un paso pero Elsa daba otro en retroceso con un gesto contenido.

El desencadenante de esta desestabilidad de su hija era su actual conocimiento de lo que su reino se aísla, aun el golpe de ser "protegidos" por uno de los emperadores del mar no era tan grande con el saber que mas allá… había gente con habilidades fuera de la imaginación.

-Hija, mas allá no esta la solución- la madre expreso protectora, abrazando a su marido silencioso en una actitud consoladora.

-Pero podría… yo podría controlar lo que soy- su voz era helada con ojos acusadores a sus padres, dando un vistazo a su habitación para volver a caer a sus progenitores.

-No podemos permitir que esto salga de aquí… Elsa- Agnarr contradijo ocasionando otro descenso de temperatura, viendo como la mayor de sus hijas se abrazaba con mas fuerza para estabilizar su voluntad –tu… no eres producto de una fruta del diablo- suspiro.

Pero la futura reina no veía esto como un impedimento… Aunque fueran producto de una fruta maldita, era la esperanza de que su temor mas grande era en vano ¿quizás su encierro era inútil? Si solo pudiera conocer… explorar ese mundo del que se protegen, pudiera lograr un control de sus habilidades.

-Es que no ven… podría salir de aquí sin dañar a Ana- su voz era severa pero tintes agónicos, los grandes ojos azules miraban una solución –solo quiero…- soltó un poco su agarre.

Iduna iba a replicar, pero su marido corto con un fuerte –No- que la atraganto mirándolo con cuidado.

Acercándose a grandes zancadas –No es solo por Ana… si no por ti, Elsa- la tomo de los brazos para obligarlo a verlo, aun cuando copos comenzaban a bailar en el aire de su entorno –quizás no veas el panorama completo… pero tu "regalo" esta fuera de las ataduras de una fruta maldita… podrías atraer atenciones innecesarias- cerro sus ojos en una lucha si debía continuar -Podríamos atraer la atención del gobierno mundial…- contuvo el aliento –hasta del Cipher Pol si llegaran a saber que existes- advirtió.

Los reyes ahora expresaron su mayor temor… sin saberlo fortaleciendo las inseguridades de su heredera.

XXXXX

El barco se ondeaba violento en los mares, el capitán gritaba las órdenes en un vano intento de estabilidad a través de las aguas embravecidas.

Agnarr e Iduna se abrazaban con fuerza impotentes a su actual situación, mirándose uno a otro con la devoción enorme que se tenían.

Solo desearon que Elsa pudiera con el cargo de Arendelle, que el gobierno mundial no logre poner un pie en este reino… ni su magia, suspiraron para aferrarse aun más cuando el sonido de la madera rompiéndose llego a cada miembro de su tripulación.

En una gran ola… el barco desapareció.

XXXXX

La joven sentada en el suelo de su habitación, su figura recargada en la puerta mientras escarcha ligera se expandía con ella como el epicentro.

Su dolor era visible en sus ojos mientras dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrás, todavía la suplica de Ana doliendo en su corazón obligándose a callarse su propio sufrimiento y necesidad de consuelo.

Miraba la nada con sus cadenas reforzadas –no sientas- murmuraba en tonada para si misma, encogiéndose en el recuerdo de su hermana pequeña pidiéndole salir… queriendo sacar ese sentimiento que suprimía con todo su ser.

-Lo que hay en ti… no dejes ver…- su canción musitada con refuerzo a sus emociones, amarrándolas afirmando su cerrar que no noto como una sombra se instalaba enfrente de su puerta.

Dio un brinco cuando esta sonó en un tocar firme, ocasionándole un sentimiento extraño que nunca había experimentado… un cosquilleo desde la punta de sus dedos, una alerta que su magia quería liberarse… algo como ¿rechazo?

Era extraño a un nivel ilógico aun más allá de su habilidad, una advertencia natural de reaccionar, pero opaco tales reacciones inauditas a favor de mantenerse en silencio, fingir que no tenia esa curiosidad picándole a asomarse… someter esas ganas extrañas de liberar su magia.

-Se que estas ahí… mi niña- era una voz penetrante a sus oídos, pero también el tono amable destilaba provocándole un ligero arquear de ceja ¿conocido?–es necesario que salgas, muestra tus respetos a tus padres- no era una petición era una orden disfrazada.

-Vete- la voz no salió tan segura como ella quería, cerro sus ojos ignorando al desconocido, si no le hiso caso a su hermana ¿Qué le hacia pensar que el podría?

-El rey Agnarr era parte de mis hijos… así que niña, sal si no quieres que te saque- advirtió con un deje de autoridad.

¿Abuelo? Era imposible menos en ese tono descortés–los padres de mi padre están muertos- expreso ofendida poniéndose de pie empujada por la cólera de tales comentarios –como tiene el descaro de asegurar tal titulo en un momento como estos- abrió la puerta dispuesta a encarar a tal individuo, pero solo se topo con la vista de un gran y trabajado torso que le quedaba todavía mas arriba de su vista, provocándole que se callara en un grito indebido.

¿un gigante? Expreso asustada pero conteniéndose en su propio mantra mental, para reforzar su mascara y encarar a este hombre importuno ¿y los guardias? Pregunto enojada seguramente tendría una platica con la junta para reforzar la seguridad del castillo.

Quien dejaba pasar a un desconocido con armas, porque podía ver esa gran lanza peligrosa llegando al techo ¿su castillo era tan alto? Esta duda la golpeo fuera de su mente, no era el momento de notar los detalles de su hogar a estas alturas.

-Por fin sales, niña- la voz expreso divertida llamándole la atención al rostro, Elsa se sentía abrumada por la presencia de ese ¿anciano? Cuyo saco blanco utilizaba de capa sobre esos hombros desnudos dejando ver cicatrices en el pecho, una sonrisa adornada de un extraño bigote blanco con un pañuelo negro cubriendo su cabeza.

-Soy la princesa Elsa de Arendelle ¿Quién es usted?- su voz era severa levantando la barbilla encuadrando sus delgados hombros en un vano intento de igualar al invasor.

-Siguen con las presentaciones al revés ¿eh?- expreso el anciano con burla, recordándole a la princesa que fuera de su territorio las introducciones se iniciaban con el nombre de familia en una costumbre extranjera –es acaso que desconoces quien es el que brinda protección a tu reino, niña- arqueo una ceja remarcando el apodo con cierta maldad.

Un ligero fruncir de ceño tratando de entender ambos comentarios, pero la resolución llego golpeándole con fuerza –Edward Newgate- era un nombre imponente, ahora veía que quedaba muy bien con la persona.

¿Era tanta su presencia que los guardias lo dejaron llegar hasta ahí sin replicas? Sentía un poco de traición por parte de su seguridad, pero lo abandono fácilmente para darle un desplante irritado al anciano.

Aquella sonrisa jovial desapareció –no se que oculta Agnarr contigo… niña- sus ojos parecían analizarla con otra profundidad.

Elsa se sintió atrapada por esta insinuación trato de mirar casualmente por encima de su hombro, un alivio interno al ver que su escarcha era invisible por la postura de la puerta y la misma altura del pirata… ¿sospechaba? Pero al parecer su padre aun así no dijo nada de ella.

Barbablanca la miro desde su altura con cierto aire inquieto, parecía a punto de darle un discurso pero fue suplido por un suspiro –niño tonto- negó en recuerdo –ahora, sal hay que ir a mostrar nuestros respetos- hiso un movimiento de cabeza al vacio pasillo.

Abriendo sus ojos, Elsa no podía… no cuando su hermana anda por ahí –no- dijo secamente, cuadrando sus hombros dando una apariencia inmutable pero el viejo golpeo con aquella lanza el suelo empequeñeciendo su presencia.

-no es una petición, un hijo acaba de fallecer…- Barbablanca expreso seriamente mirándola con intensidad desde su altura, una mueca disgustada por la desobediencia –niña, no permitiré mas de estas rabietas infantiles- su voz era como si regañara a un niño –vine hasta aquí… por ti… por tu falta- reprendió.

Un sentimiento inquieto de ¿vergüenza? Mas al enfrentar esos ojos intensos algo dolorosos y a la vez suaves -No puedo salir- expreso severamente Elsa un poco tocada por esa mirada paternal, no queriendo decir nada mas ocasionando un desplante sospechoso del anciano.

–ahora niña, si lo que quieres es evitar a tu hermana… no hay problema, ella esta en estos momentos alborotando a toda mi tripulación- negó divertido en un vago recuerdo de llegada –tantos "Tios" que tiene ahora- resoplo.

-¿Esta en un barco pirata?- no pudo evitar su pregunta de pánico como hermana mayor imaginándose a su pequeña Ana en medio de un número impredecible de personas desconocidas.

-Somos piratas, pero tenemos honor- regaño el anciano con cierta irritación por tal insinuación –ellos no dañarían a su "sobrina"- amonesto apuntando nuevamente la alianza familiar que unía a la estirpe real de Arendelle con el Yonkou.

Bajando la mirada un poco apenada por su insulto–lo siento tanto señor Edward… solo que…- dejo el comentario en el aire ¿Cómo explicarlo sin ofender más? Buscando un actuar diplomático que la sacara de este apuro.

Una carcajada retumbo en el pasillo rompiendo el lio mental de la rubia –deja ese aire tan formal niña- su gran mano descanso en la cabeza de la princesa en una actitud indulgente en leves palmadas, apartándose rápido al ver como la joven parecía encogerse a su toque, no era por temor de el… eso lo noto el yonkou ¿se temía a ella misma? Negó ante lo que su "hijo" Agnarr le oculto –puedes llamarme Abuelo- sugirió rompiendo ese aire tenso que se formo repentinamente.

Parpadeando confundida, la princesa inclino su cabeza en incredibilidad–no seria prudente, señor Edward- expreso tan formal como pudo, ignorando la calidez fantasma del toque además del cosquilleo de su habilidad.

Torciendo la boca por la terquedad de la niña -Patrañas… serás en un futuro la reina y serás una de mis tantas hijas- le arqueo la ceja por tal promesa que provoco un silbido poco propio en la aspirante a líder–por ahora llámame abuelo… no tengo muchas nietas- su voz era severa pero un tinte jovial –tu hermana no dudo en ponerme dicho titulo- amonesto exhibiendo la actitud social de la mas pequeña.

Elsa volteo los ojos sin pensar en el recato, era tan predecible que su energética hermana estuviera cediendo rápidamente ante el lazo familiar aun sin ser de sangre –bien, señor abuelo- dijo forzosamente saboreando dicho titulo con un tinte de extrañeza.

Barbablanca bufo pero considero que era un avance ante la actitud severa de la princesa, dio un empujón tocando el hombro de esta… notando nuevamente como se aparto rápidamente de su agarre, ocasionándole otro suspirar.

-Vamos- pidió con severidad señalando el pasillo.

Luchando consigo misma, Elsa miro el interior de su morada para luego ver la gran mano extendida ¿haría daño? Si podía mantener sus emociones lejos como siempre lo hacia fuera de su habitación… estaría bien… ¿verdad?

Además tenia curiosidad de la personalidad de quien ofrecía protección a Arendelle… aceptando la custodia en dirección donde las piedras en honor a los reyes descansaban al filo de un acantilado.

…

Mientras en el Moby Dick un sollozo se escuchaba entre la incomoda tripulación –es que ella simplemente me aparto- era Ana sentada sin gracia en el suelo con su vestido elegante ensuciándose pero sin importarle, gesticulando de manera exagerada.

A su lado un hombre también estaba en el drama de manera muy personal –mala hermana… mi querida sobrina… ahoga tus penas en alcohol- apremio levantando una botella en un brindis escandaloso.

-Thatch no debes de darle de beber a los menores de edad- recriminador un rubio alborotado advirtió a su compañero mirando a ambos con un deje de aburrimiento, pero en sus ojos brillaba la desaprobación.

Dándole un desplante sin importancia -Basura… acaba de perder a sus padres- dijo enojado con una actitud consoladora, señalando a la chica que seguía sus quejas múltiples en un vomito verbal tan rápido que dejo de entenderle hace unos minutos –así que déjanos… tenemos a una sobrina que consolar- afirmo con demasiado compromiso.

Marco suspiro cansado ignorando como su "sobrina" imploraba su propio apoyo o consuelo poniendo unos ojos de cachorro que no funcionaron.

-Marco es el tío malo- informo Thatch con un puchero de aceptación de la joven, que no se apeno en sacarle la lengua infantil en un apoyo mutuo.

Volteando los ojos el capitán le enseño el dedo de en medio en una actitud casual, un aliento contenido de la recatada dama del lugar que miraba para lanzar una sonora carcajada.

-Haciendo eso enfrente de nuestra sobrina- regaño el bebedor claramente burlón, siguiendo en el apoyo con su sobrina mientras cansado Marco les dio la espalda.

–oy los dejaras- Vista cuestiono con cierta aprehensión –no creo que al viejo le agrade- murmuro.

Cada miembro de la tripulación levanto sus niveles de desacuerdo por tal acciones fuera de la moral al hacer beber a un menor de edad, pero Marco simplemente se encogió de hombros, viendo como la "niña" daba un gran sorbo a la botella ante el apoyo de Thatch en un ambiente casual y consolador.

Cabe decir que Barbablanca no estaba muy feliz a su regreso.

XXXXX

Ana miro con emoción el barco de su abuelo, corrió al encuentro –THATCH- grito desde el puerto escuchando el revuelo para que el sujeto se asomara con la misma intensidad jovial con la que fue recibido.

-MI QUERIDA ANA- grito a todo pulmon, moviendo su mano de manera energética golpeando a un chico a su lado que gruño –OH TENEMOS UN NUEVO TIO PARA TI…- sujeto al chico exponiéndolo vergonzosamente en la orilla del moby dick ante sus quejas –su nombre es Ace-

XXXXX

Miraba el retrato de sus padres que descansaba encima de la chimenea de aquella elegante oficina… su rostro mas maduro con un gesto frio de elegancia, quitándose los guantes en un movimiento fluido, tomo aquella esfera y el candelabro en simulación –lo que hay en ti… no dejes ver- volteo a enfrentar al publico imaginario –buena chica tu siempre debes ser…- sostuvo la respiración –no has de abrir… tu corazón…- miro con horror como la escarcha invadía los objetos dejándolo de golpe en el escritorio, para regresar por sus guantes –un movimiento en falso y lo sabrán-

Era la coronación… hoy seria la prueba mas fuerte de su existencia, si solo pudiera mantener sus poderes a raya durante el evento ¿seria un gran logro?

-Si solo el abuelo estuviera aquí- murmuro un poco avergonzada de pedir la solicitud en voz alta pues el anciano solo había venido escasas dos veces pero lo sentía tan consolador su presencia, miro por la ventana algo preocupada.

Eran rumores, pero hace un año ocurrió una conmoción entre la tripulación de Barbablanca afectando la estabilidad de las islas ante el aparente flaqueo de su protector… unos meses atrás uno de los comandantes paso a reabastecer sus provisiones y advirtiendo de falsos piratas usando el nombre de esta tripulación para dañar no solo su reputación… aprovecharse de los reinos incautos.

Ana había llorado cuando recibió la noticia oficial de la muerte de uno de los comandantes de Barbablanca, pero ella… como siempre… no había estado ahí para consolar a su hermana extrañamente apegada a un pirata.

Suspiro para acomodarse su recatado peinado, con una postura firme dirigirse a las puertas para dar la orden de abrirlas.

Después de todo este tiempo, tenia un mundo que enfrentar.

…..

El valle de la roca viviente se instalaba en silencio ante la tempestiva salida de Kristoff con la princesa Ana tras la advertencia de Gran Pabbie cuyos ojos brillaban misteriosos.

Bulda se acerco –sucede algo- pregunto algo angustiada.

-La magia crece en las bases de nuestra reina… - la voz de experiencia llamo la atención de cada ojo de los trolls, agrupados desde los mas chicos hasta los mas grandes –la magia saldrá de su encierro- sonrió con misterio.

Los ojos de cada uno creció aun más grande, susurrando furiosamente entre ellos ante lo insinuado.

-¿No será peligroso?- la voz estrangulada de Cliff pregunto, callando a todos los del entorno expectantes de la solución de su líder –escuche que allá afuera…- dejo la pregunta en el aire.

La alarma brillo en cada criatura, los niños se encogían a los pies de sus padres mientras la imaginación les jugaba posibles escenarios donde ellos… criaturas protegidas por Arendelle… seres míticos fuera de sus fronteras… no tendrían cabida.

Sin embargo Gran Pabbie sonrió amablemente en calma a todos sus súbditos –esto esta planeado, el movimiento de las aguas iniciara… con el siguiente movimiento de nuestra reina de las nieves- contesto crípticamente.

-¿será que un día hablaras de manera directa?- cuestiono un troll con molestia y clara queja, siendo golpeado en la cabeza por impertinente.

Sin embargo el viejo camino fuera del valle, hasta dirigirse a una zona cuyo dominio era solo del mas sabio y líder del valle… ahí entre hierva, cristales brillando misteriosos… un gran cubo de piedra negra descansaba con letras grabadas en un idioma tan antiguo como los mares.

Siendo tocado por el troll… Pabbie simplemente suspiro en clara predicción –pronto llegara el que podrá leerte- prometió.

Ignorantes de su ubicación… un poneglyph descansaba en tierras de Arendelle.

…..

Levantando sus manos en una orden silenciosa a la nieve de su habilidad retirarse de los mares, tierra y hogares de su reino… su ropas ya no eran las restringidas de su coronación por el contrario un suave vestido azul abrazaba sus curvas con una trenza en un cambio de personalidad.

Su sonrisa coqueta destilando orgullo al sentir el barco donde se encontraban parados moverse libre de sus limitaciones.

Se burlo al ver a su hermana golpear a Hans, levanto a su creación Olaf como si en verdad supiera lo que debía hacer… lo que correspondía desear y todo seria amoldado a la voluntad de su habilidad.

Miro mas allá a las tierras de Arendelle, aquella sonrisa se congelo al momento en que un vacio se instalo en su estomago… su atención nublo el alboroto energético de Ana a sus espaldas con el chico Kristoff.

-La marina- susurro inaudible pero acallando su entorno, era tan obvio cuando aquel gran barco liberado del hielo mostro esa bandera única del gobierno mundial.

Los temores de sus padres parecían golpearla con dureza ante la realidad que acababa de mostrar con su desastre de coronación, ¡había congelado los mares al entorno! ¡Cambio el clima por completo de verano a invierno! ¡Creo vida a su voluntad! Todo ante la vista de uno de sus vicealmirantes ¿Vergo? No recordaba su ligera presentación.

-Elsa- Ana llamo con confianza, depositando su mano en el delgado hombro para llamar su atención de la tensa reina –recuerda que estamos bajo la protección del abuelo… nada ni nadie nos dañara-

Era verdad, pero una noticia abrumo cualquier esperanza de esta posibilidad una semana después… los periódicos eran claros y no tenia que tener una gran agudeza estratégica para predecir el movimiento entre líneas.

La marina había declarado la guerra al Yonkou Barbablanca.

…..

El puerto de Arendelle era un mar de movimientos mientras el imponente Moby Dick encallaba, Elsa salía a paso apresurado del castillo ante la mirada de sus pueblerinos para recibirlos aunque fuera una actitud lejos de la recatada reina.

En las fronteras eran diferentes barcos piratas tan dolorosamente notables aun en la distancia, esperando… esto solo preocupo mas a la nobleza.

-Vino….- salto Ana en su encuentro, despeinada pero ágil como siempre… ambas hermanas no se dijeron mas mientras hacían su carrera hasta el puerto.

Los gritos de los piratas para abastecer sus bóvedas para el gran viaje de regreso a la primera parte de la Grand line, Marco solo dio una ligera inclinación de cabeza y un "felicidades reina" que sonrojo a la susodicha… pero no dispuesto a gastar tiempo que no tenían en socializar con sus "sobrinas".

Subiendo al gran barco notando la tensión y el vacio –dejare a todas ellas aquí- expreso Barbablanca desde su trono, señalando a unas lloronas enfermeras que afirmaron en una orden que parecía perdieron la discusión.

Elsa se acomodo el vestido junto con su corona –Abuelo… usted no debería- trato de negociar, sabia que el anciano no estaba en sus mejores condiciones y solo con los años entendió que era por pura terquedad que andaba como si nada.

Golpeo su lanza en el suelo y fue toda la conclusión de una discusión que ni se inicio –no vine a un regaño de mi mas terca nieta- expreso en reprimenda, lanzando un suspiro acompañado de una tos feroz.

-Abuelo- Ana siendo la mas expresiva se acerco con preocupación, sus ojos inocentes brillaban y conmovían al pirata que dio un ligero toque en su cabeza.

Elsa se encuadro –Abuelo, no vine aquí para detenerlo… se lo terco que es usted- expreso saliendo de su mutismo –solo… vine a desearle suerte- dijo no muy confiada de que esto era lo que quería.

Edward levanto su mano, pidiendo que se acercara –quien pensaría que esa niña que se negaba a abrirme la puerta… crecería en una gran reina- alentó con un toque amable, sintiendo la fría mano tocar la suya en una diferencia de tamaños –escuche lo que hiciste, cabe decir que entiendo lo que Agnarr trataba de proteger- miro mas allá, no solo Arendell si no a la isla misma.

La reina sintió su estomago caer ante esa expresión, Ana parecía pasar de esto… prefiriendo relatar todo el desastre de la coronación, siendo escuchada con atención por Barbablanca.

 _El no piensa regresar…_ pensó en alarma muy oculta, Elsa apretó el agarre en esa gran mano llamando su atención, mandándole un desplante que le provoco una sonrisa ladina en una aceptación oculta… pasando a escuchar a Ana cuando golpeo a Hans… _que será de nosotros._

…..

Las velas de Arendelle se movían furiosas con el viento, la reina iba claro en la proa con la vista en el destino próximo a llegar… un movimiento temerario para alguien cuya existencia no pasaba de su castillo y reino, pero aun su valentía tendría grandes consecuencias así como un valor ante todas las potencias.

Esto era táctica política para el nuevo mundo pensada con frialdad para la recién nombrada reina… la victoria o derrota… su ayuda para su "abuelo" tendría un valor para el futuro de Arendelle en la segunda parte de la Grand line.

 _-Estas segura Elsa-_ el rostro preocupado de Ana era su recuerdo mas reciente cuando decidió alzar las velas saliendo de su aislado territorio.

Pero ella estaba más que segura, era un movimiento brusco… quizás poner el reino en la vista, arruinar ese bajo perfil que tantas generaciones tallaron para su pueblo… aun con esa advertencia clara en su mente, tenia que poner su plan de contingencia.

…..

Marineford era un desastre consumado mientras el eco del último aliento del Yonkou Barbablanca sucumbía cada parte de este a un nivel mundial, la proclamación y el recuerdo del rey de los piratas… un sustento a perseguir el One Piece.

Su cuerpo enaltecido con daño irreparable se mantuvo de pie aun con su lanza bien aferrada en su mano, cualquiera esperaría que volviera a moverse como el monstruo que muchos se grabaron en su mente… pero eso no sucedería, provocando una carcajada gallarda y creída de quien fue su asesino cobarde… Marshall D. Teach.

Sin embargo este logro fue opacado tan pronto un descenso en la temperatura fue notable aun a pesar de la adrenalina corriendo en las venas de cada participante turbado con el desenlace de acontecimientos.

El vicealmirante Garp quito la vista de su fallecido nieto al notar su propio aliento en aquella atmosfera cargada de algo mas allá de su comprensión, varios en el entorno dieron desplantes acusadores a Aokiji el cual negaba cualquier inculpación con vehemencia.

Pronto Jimbei casi detuvo su andar cuando noto como una capa de hielo comenzaba a congelar las orillas de su escape, mientras Buggy con Luffy en sus brazos tartamudeaba en los cielos al notar el alcance visto desde su altura de cómo aquello se extendía en todo lo amplio del puerto excepto en un área en particular.

La escarcha fue visible, mientras el cielo nublado opacaba los animos por algo mas… una confusión que incomodaba mas a los usuarios de frutas del diablo.

-Que hacen… detengan a sombrero de paja- Sengoku no se turbo ante este cambio drástico de clima, por el contrario tanto el como Akainu mantenían su atención fija a su objetivo no dispuesto a dejar alguien tan peligroso crecer… como lo es Monkey D. Luffy.

Reanudando esa matanza entre piratas y marinos.

Sin embargo el almirante de lava no llego muy lejos siendo detenido por un envalentonado joven marino, Coby solo miraba la muerte directamente a los ojos con una única imploración.

Law echaba un vistazo desconfiado con la orden de sumergirse antes de verse encerrado, sin embargo por alguna razón su área quedaba fuera de esa anomalía… recibiendo en un lanzamiento apurado al que atendería las siguientes horas.

Un barco fue visible imponiéndose al lado del submarino del cirujano de la muerte, cuya retirada al interior detuvo para detallar a este aliado misterioso… cuyo logo era ajeno a cualquier estandarte pirata.

Recibiendo un desplante desinteresado de la joven mujer cuyo rostro era noble, su postura reacia y bastante hermosa aun nivel que podría no solo rivalizar… si no opacar a la Shichibukai Boa Hancock.

Algunos detuvieron sus peleas para apreciar a dicho espécimen señalándose como la líder de esa embarcación que se acercaba sin temor a las costas cubiertas de escombros y hielo… el almirante de flota frunció el ceño reconociendo a este barco como uno del reino de Arendelle, uno que muchos desconocían y que era territorio del fallecido barbablanca.

Akainu solo miro soberbio este "pequeño" aliado (porque sabia que lo era si estaba del lado de los piratas), cuya arrogancia aplastaría después de terminar con el bastardo que se atrevía interrumpir su cacería al sombrero de paja.

Mihawk inclino su cabeza desinteresado al igual que el resto de los shichibukai (excepto Hancock cuyo instinto gritaba rival).

En un lanzamiento de la mujer cuyo comando fue claro "detener esta guerra" en una orden no para quienes escucharan, si no para aquellos que se levantaban donde su rayo caía en un acto meramente asombroso de creación.

Era oficial, ella se señalaba como la causante de este cambio climático… el propio Aokiji no contuvo de abrir sus ojos ante tal alcance, los mas agudos de mentes captaron dicha insinuación viendo como pequeñas tormentas se alzaban donde la extraña apuntaba.

Law parpadeo varias veces al ver como figuras se reconstruían imponentes, primero 2… luego 4… así sucesivamente hasta armar un ejército de criaturas diversas hechas de nieve y hielo amenazante, imponiéndose entre su submarino y la costa en ¿protección? Nuevamente el cirujano dio un vistazo a su "paciente" con un desplante oscuro ante su buena suerte.

Cada miembro de la marina inquieto por esta habilidad ¿fruta del diablo? culpaban, pero mirando los cielos... la creación de vida... Sengoku ahora si creía el reporte de Vergo desde el nuevo mundo ¿que era esa chica?

El rugido alerto a todo aquel en la zona de batalla elevando el polvo ante los miles de alientos combinados, Marco amplio sus ojos mirando mejor aquel barco acercándose –que demonios- fue lo único que su garganta apretada se permitió decir ¿Qué hacia uno de sus protegidos en todo este conflicto? Pero mas aun ¡que pensaba la reina de todas las personas venir hasta aquí! Aun con su potencia conocida a voces entre su territorio… todavía a sus ojos era un civil de una isla bajo su protección.

Pero el almirante de lava no se detuvo al alzar su puño para derribar a la pequeña piedra que se interponía en su camino, no dio vistazo ni a las diversas criaturas caminando pesadamente en dirección a marineford ni siquiera noto cuando Sengoku ordeno un repliegue para recibir este nuevo enemigo aun con sus fuerzas agotadas.

Su puño convertido en lava hirviendo fue detenido, su rostro se contrajo ante el individuo interponiéndose en su camino… ahora todos en verdad se detuvieron por completo apreciando esta nueva variable en el conflicto… Akagami Shanks hacia acto de presencia.

…..

Sus nerviosos tripulantes carentes de cualquier experiencia de este nivel, miraban como su reina a quien custodiaban y darían su vida ordeno un descenso mientras esas creaciones rodeaban en una escolta para suplirlos a ellos de ese apuro…. Otros tantos se imponían en las costas en custodia… algunos descansaban entre el campo de guerra tiesos como estatuas, dispuestos a detener cualquier intento de reanudar esa guerra.

Piratas, marinos y los tripulantes tanto de barbanegra como Shanks observaban las estatuas de hielo con cierto recelo, algunas burlas y hasta incredibilidad al desconocer el alcance de dichas cosas al no haberse visto en acción.

Pero Teach solo sonreía soberbio pues su logro se había cumplido… aunque aun no lo pudiera presumir ante el mundo como lo tenía planeado.

Elsa simplemente descendió observando como el submarino que cubrió se ocultaba entre las aguas ahora heladas, su prisión de grueso hielo cubría dicho espacio después de que un sombrero de paja le fue entregado impidiendo cualquier seguimiento.

Aunque su apariencia fuera serena, fría y en algún aspecto retadora… en su interior temblaba cual hoja en el viento, sus entrañas se apretaban mientras se abría paso tocando la tierra firme de ese puerto desastroso con el aliento de sus creaciones cuidándola.

La temperatura era tal que podían mantener a sus melcochas firmes, no pensó en ningún momento en los efectos de quienes estaban en el entorno… era una forma de disminuir los ánimos, según su punto de vista.

El temple quería titubear al ver grandes estructuras de piedra de lo que fue un fuerte de la marina, no miro ni siquiera los desechos de barcos tierra adentro… ni dio reconocimiento a cualquiera que parecía darle miradas en su andar.

Ni noto la presencia de ese otro Yonkou cuyos ojos cuidadosos no parecían desviarse de su menuda figura custodiada de criaturas enaltecidas.

Hasta que llego al punto deseado, ahí con el brillo de ese tenue sol cubierto por las nubes de nieve… ella alzo la vista tragándose un sollozo al verlo tan mal –aun a estas alturas… abuelo… mantuviste la fuerza necesaria para dejar en claro al mundo tu poder- expreso más firme de lo que se sentía.

Una lagrima cristalina y congelada se resbalo por esa mejilla, obligándose a ver como aquella figura ensangrentada… los diversos agujeros en el torso…. Algunas espadas ahí clavadas… medio rostro arruinado no mitigaban el significado de mantenerse de pie.

-Quien eres- la voz irritante de ese pirata de cabellos oscuros y joyería ostentosa exigió de manera déspota.

Elsa miraba esa sonrisa con huecos, aquella apariencia grotesca y esos ojos soberbios con desagrado no disimulado en sus finos rasgos… no le contesto, simplemente se mantuvo en silencio en una postura altiva.

La joven le dio un desplante helado, sus guardias de hielo gruñeron amenazadores ante la carcajada del pirata –solo es una simple pregunta, muñeca- desestimo.

-Teach… márchate- la voz de Shanks expreso desde su posición deteniendo cualquier interrogatorio, su actual intención de impedir la continuación de esa guerra era tan clara… era eso… o ser sus contrincantes.

Ante esas nuevas variables, sin contar que desconocían el alcance de esa mujer cuya habilidad de congelar mares y crear vida fue clara…el almirante de flota ahora parecía ignorado al igual que sus incontables números de marinos, mientras esos piratas se dirigían la palabra.

Chasqueando la lengua en una actitud desagradable, enviando una mirada sucia a la dama para posar su atención al pelirrojo –te queda esa cicatriz- se burlo claramente en un pasado oscuro barbanegra.

Señalándose mutuamente ambos tiradores de las tripulaciones de esos piratas ante la ofensa oculta en espera del primer movimiento para responder en una delgada línea de paz, sin embargo un grito de advertencia de esas criaturas heladas en unisonó desde todas sus posiciones removió los escombros y provoco que algunos se taparan los oídos mientras sus ojos brillaban antinatural.

-Es suficiente de guerras… ¿no es claro?- su voz era de severidad absoluta, volteando con ligereza para dar una mirada entre ambos capitanes en clara reprimenda… detrás la figura de Edward era imponente, en una esencia de respaldo que no paso desapercibida.

Shanks levanto su mano en una silenciosa petición a Benn, este obedeció claramente afectado por el repentino favorecimiento a una desconocida–vámonos- barbanegra expreso burlón, para irse con el sentimiento de victoria.

Dando un seguimiento cuidadoso, la reina apretó sus manos juntas para dar un ligero agradecimiento al pelirrojo con una sencilla inclinación que fue respondida de la misma manera.

-Recojan a sus muertos… a sus heridos-Shanks apremio a la tripulación agolpando su curiosidad por la belleza fría a temas de mas importancia al dar un barrido al entorno para caer en un punto en especifico, su rostro ilegible mientras se dirigía en esa dirección.

La joven todavía mantenía sus ojos precavidos en el entorno, sintiéndose fuera de su zona de confort… era tan distinto de leerlo en los periódicos, la guerra era una cosa abrumadora aun cuando solo llego a ver el final ¿esta es la vida pirata? Se cuestiono como tantas veces.

-Reina Elsa- llamo Marco acercándose con clara sorpresa –usted no debería…- su queja fue callada por una mano alzada.

-No es momento, Marco- sonrió con tristeza llamándolo tan familiar como lo sentía, volteando hacia donde su abuelo seguía de pie –mi tardanza fue culpa de mi indecisión… si tan solo…- una mano se instalo en su hombro.

-Ya termino- fue la escueta y sencilla respuesta del comandante, mirando donde mismo soltando un gran suspiro –sabes lo que esto significa- expreso con un deje de preocupación no solo por ser expuesta como aliada.

Si no por todas las islas de su mando.

Elsa le dio una mirada reservada al pirata mientras el movimiento iniciaba en su entorno ante la atención de los marinos –mi llegada no solo fue por respaldo- fue su respuesta llena de promesas.

-Es una apuesta ambiciosa, mi querida reina- alerto Marco con su expresión carente de emoción.

Y lo era.

…..

Garp veía con cierto aire nostálgico el cuerpo de su energético nieto envuelto ahora en hielo, sus ojos avejentados ante la habilidad que lo preservaría hasta sepultarlo en el área ideal junto con el capitán que sirvió.

Era tan difícil su actual estado moral.

-Garp- la voz de Sengoku era tan lejana, aun su traición era dolorosamente vigente.

-No tenias que exhibirlo de esa manera- expreso con un tono prudente pero por dentro hervía de un cólera que no podía soltar.

-Dijiste que hiciera lo que quisiera- contradijo el almirante de flota, callando cualquier queja de su amigo –averigua todo lo de esa niña- ordeno para seguir dando ordenes mas adelante, recogiendo los escombros y sus propios muertos.

Soltando el aliento el viejo vicealmirante dio un vistazo a la "niña" cuya posición actual estaba entre Marco el fénix y Vista, como espectadora silenciosa en la que su presencia podía ser solo una estatua de belleza y elegancia entre todo el desastre.

…..

Los monumentos llenos de flores, espadas y las respectivas pertenencias singulares de los muertos principales en un silencio en aquella ultima morada de los diversos participantes de esa guerra en un recuerdo amargo para todos los sobrevivientes.

Marco miraba con tristeza perdido en sus pensamientos, mientras una fría presencia se ponía a su lado observando el ondear de la capa del Yonkou en una paz engañosa –Ya inicio- pregunto, era más cortesía cuando ya sabia la respuesta.

-Las islas del sur fueron las primeras… el Yonkou Kaido fue el responsable- expreso sin emociones Elsa, apretando el agarre de sus propias manos.

-Funciono en algo tu plan, tu territorio se lo llevaran con mas cuidado- felicito Marco con un cerrar de ojos por tal estrategia temeraria.

Un suspiro de incertidumbre –gracias, pero todavía es muy rápido para tener una victoria segura- Elsa no era muy optimista, sus aliados comenzaban a sucumbir ante la incertidumbre de la deriva… habían comenzado las cartas y refugiados a su reino.

Después de todo era bien conocido que de todos los emperadores, el preferible era Barbablanca por su sentido de responsabilidad a sus islas.

–Es un movimiento con doble filo- expreso austeramente con su vista vagando en la pequeña lapida de "Portgas D. Ace" a quien en su encierro no trato ¿Ana lo conocía? Quizás, ella era muy social, si es el caso estará devastada con la noticia… este pensamiento le obligo un suspiro… nuevamente no estaba para consolarla.

-Te felicito por tu recompensa- alardeo en una burla recatada Marco, recibiendo un desplante irritado de la jovencita haciéndolo levantar ambas manos en signo de paz –solo es algo que debo alardear- se excuso con cierto orgullo y descaro.

¿Quién pensaría que esa chica sensata fuera la de la recompensa? Bueno para el capitán de flotilla esperaba que fuera Ana la rebelde… después de todo era la que mas conocía de personalidad ¡había bebido con ellos en cualquier oportunidad de sus escasas visitas!

-No es algo de mi agrado… pero es una consecuencia con la que puedo vivir- expreso no muy convencida, era un daño colateral pero era eso o vivir con el miedo del gobierno mundial o cualquiera que le de cacería a su reino ahora sin el Yonkou protector.

No viviría atada al miedo nuevamente.

-Debo decir que estaba algo confundido… -miro a la pequeña dama, con un brillo travieso –Arendell D. Elsa- le arqueo la ceja en clara petición.

-Se confundieron… eso es todo- se encogió de hombros la reina, con la clara molestia de tal equivocación en la redacción de su presentación… ella fue clara no dando algún nombre de familia, solo la localidad a la que pertenecía… lo correcto fue "Elsa de Arendelle" hasta le quitaron la "e" final ¿tan dramáticos? Para que el cambio.

-Un rey con recompensa, ¿Agnarr estaría muy orgulloso?- se pregunto recibiendo un escalofrió en su espalda ante el golpe bajo –ok… me disculpo- advirtió con un estornudo, pronto la temperatura se anivelo –pero es mejor que te marches, has estado fuera de tu reino tanto tiempo… Reina Elsa-

-Tiene razón, Elsa-chan- la voz de Shanks interrumpía, su tono aunque cortes carecía de un nivel de respeto a alguien de la jerarquía de la rubia con una risa descarada que le hacia resaltar esa actitud descuidada tan obvia.

Un ligero temblar de cejas en molestia por ese honorifico condescendiente, cerro sus ojos para recuperar su temple no queriendo iniciar algún conflicto –Si me disculpan, _señor_ Shanks- su tono era severo pasando de largo la presencia de un pelirrojo divertido.

Elsa no avanzo tanto cuando un aire pasó por todo el lugar -Ofrezco mi protección- invitó claramente el yonkou pelirrojo en un tono serio, su vista fija en la capa de uno de sus rivales emperadores.

Era un rostro ilegible y un ofrecimiento repentino, aun cuando esta era la segunda vez que ambas personas se topaban nunca hubo un intento de convivio por lo cual eran literalmente desconocidos.

Marco tenia ambas cejas casi en el nacimiento de su cabello, estaba agradecido con ambos por su apoyo con los heridos y el traslado de los muertos… miro a Elsa ¡esta era su oportunidad! Aunque doliera no tenían la fuerza suficiente para mantener todas sus islas seguras y ya comenzaron a perder territorio.

De todas las opciones restantes… era mejor Shanks.

Elsa se detuvo de su partida con la sorpresa no visible en su rostro de mármol, mirando por encima del hombro para arquear una ceja.

El pelirrojo en todo su amplia presencia, su expresión y fuerza fue tan clara que era un error común para cualquiera subestimarlo… pero ella lo había visto desenvolverse en Marineford, no se dejo engañar por esa fachada… ahora menos siendo objeto de esa mirada inquietante y penetrante que casi la hacia temblar.

Una situación meramente interna "no sientas" era su mantra común para enfrentar las actuales situaciones difíciles, no era momento de amedrentarse por esa presencia aunque era claro que era algo que el Yonkou ejercía sin querer (o eso quería creer) desconociendo las fugaz de haki que Marco noto con cierta desaprobación pero sin advertir nada.

Dejando que esta pequeña prueba continuara a la voluntad de la reina de las nieves recién apodada por la marina.

–Agradezco su oferta…- la voz de Elsa era mas segura de lo que en verdad se sentía, en cualquier momento sus piernas temblarían y eso no podía permitírselo ¡por orgullo que no!- pero temo que debo desestimar- concluyo duramente.

Volteando por completo, mostrando su perfil en una postura imponente Shanks la miro con gran severidad en sus labios una sonrisa gallarda –tienes valor, Reina Elsa…- su forma de llamarla le ocasiono cierto recelo –pero aun con toda tus habilidades no eres mas que un pez entre tiburones…- advirtió con el ceño fruncido –no seas imprudente y acepta mi oferta- era mas un dictamen que petición.

¿Desde cuando el siempre vago yonkou imponía su voluntad encima de las libertades de su gente? -Ey pelirrojo…- Marco tenia la intención de intervenir, notando el piso cuartearse al arranque del emperador dando un vistazo a Elsa, cuya postura no parecía perturbarse aunque sus ojos parecían brillar asustados.

Ese cosquilleo superaba su propia postura, aun cuando estaba mas firme que un árbol su voluntad parecía querer doblegarse… inclinarse ante la petición ordenada del pelirrojo ¡como se atreve! –No seas quien para juzgar mis acciones o las de mi dominio- su voz era amenazante doblegando ella misma el clima a su mandato –yo seré quien cargue con la seguridad de mi reino- oscureció su gesto al mismo tiempo que el sol se opacaba, la escarcha parecía esparcirse a sus pies para cubrir las propias grietas del suelo.

Marco miraba de un lado a otro dándose por vencido en ese duelo de temperamentos ¿desde cuando tenia uno el pelirrojo? Lo ignoraba y ni le importaba, por ahora solo miraba las lapidas con cierta molestia –ey, cuidado con las flores- acuso en un tono aburrido y cierto regaño.

Dando un último vistazo, con un gesto altivo Elsa dio la espalda para alejarse rápidamente de esto, tenia muchas cosas que hacer y pensar seriamente ¿estaba haciendo lo correcto? ¡Por supuesto! El abuelo era una cosa… pero permitir a alguien mas ondear su bandera como si fuera algo fácil de hacer ¡nunca!

Una carcajada a sus espaldas la encrespó, pero ignoro a favor de su cordura… tenia un camino duro a Arendelle y esta, siendo su primera expedición como reina termino con un grave daño a su imagen.

-Ey que clase de prueba fue esa- Marco amonesto viendo como la chica se alejaba con graves pisotones bien cubiertos en su sereno andar.

Limpiándose las lagrimas de diversión, Shanks le dio una sonrisa dientuda como si no hubiera enojado a la realeza de arendelle–fue una muy buena… esta generación es taaan prometedora- arrastro las palabras en una actitud irónica.

El fenix arqueo su ceja con un rostro plano, obviamente insatisfecho por la ligera respuesta vaga de alguien igual de vago.

Pero el emperador chasqueo los dientes, irguiéndose para mirar aquellas tumbas con un aire esperanzador y de promesa, el inicio de una nueva era –es la actitud de Iduna-san- su voz era nostálgica en el recuerdo muy lejano de cierta mujer.

-¿Iduna?- Marco inclino su cabeza en una exageración de su duda –es esa la antigua reina de Arendelle- murmuro recordando una de sus tantas platicas de Ana.

No recibió ninguna respuesta.

XXXXX

Tiempo después, mas allá en el nuevo mundo...

Luffy respiraba profundamente el ambiente helado, provocándole un escalofrió exagerado al igual que un castañeo de dientes –que demonios- se quejo levantando su puño a los cielos como si estos cambiaran de opinión por la amenaza silenciosa de ese gesto mortal.

-Estamos en territorio de la bruja del hielo- Kin'emon expreso olfateando con desagrado.

-¿Tan rápido?- pregunto Momonosuke recargándose en la orilla del barco para alcanzar ver algo, como si la dichosa bruja apareciera en su invocación.

Luffy tenia brillos en sus ojos –una bruja… con magia y todo- dijo excitado, Chooper no sabia si temer o emocionarse mientras Usopp declaraba con solemnidad "tengo alergia a la brujería" que Nami golpeo con indulgencia.

Sanji tenia una postura mas enamoradiza, con su imaginación jugándole una criatura hermosamente llena de curvas ante la desaprobación de un aburrido Zoro –tu que sabes marimo- ataco enfrascándose en un duelo de miradas ante la risa de Robin.

Ellos al ser exhiliados no habían dado con el dato de la bruja del hielo, Law volteo los ojos -ella nos ayudo a escapar de Marineford- informo casual, como si ese dato fuera sin importancia.

Luffy pronto miro con respeto ante tal dato ofrecido.

-Ella es muy famosa al ser parte de los supernovas y soberana de su respectivo reino- Franky añadió, solo agregándole más emoción y temor a los respectivos miembros de su equipo -al principio la titularon "la reina de las nieves" después simplemente "la bruja de las nieves"- informo.

-Es uno de sus territorios- Law indico mas específicamente desde donde estaba recargado en una actitud distante, no queriendo integrarse por completo al disturbio que era esa tripulación –fue parte de la guerra de venganza- expreso oscuramente.

La seriedad vino al grupo ante la mención de tal evento contra barbanegra -¿se supone que perdieron?- Nami murmuro no queriendo sonar ruda, pero su curiosidad era tanta.

El cirujano se encogió de hombros, apartándose de su área de descanso –Salvo parte de los terrenos de Barbablanca, se podría decir que es un Yonkou de menor nivel- frunció el ceño en un recuerdo vago, como shichibukai tenia alcance información pero parecía carente al acercarse a ella –no porque quisiera- lo ultimo lo susurro mas para si mismo.

-¿Hay esa categoría?- la voz experta de Robin murmuro, en su tiempo con los revolucionarios fue mucha la fama que creció en su entorno de la joven reina.

-Al parecer si- murmuro Chooper junto con Franky.

–Tal desgracia para un reino- negó indignado el samurái, llamando la atención del resto–gobernar sin la ayuda de un buen rey…- varios desplantes de las féminas de la tripulación por su clara desacreditación por el genero.

-WOW MIREN- alerto Luffy señalando a lo lejos, una gran figura parada en el mar como una estatua blanca sin vida –VAMOS A VER- imploro siendo golpeado por su navegante.

-NI LO PIENSES- grito al unisonó con Usopp y Chooper al igual que Momosuke.

-eso solo señala las fronteras del territorio de la bruja del hielo- Kin'emon informo escondiendo sus manos en su ropa, sus ojos vagando a la figura mientras la tripulación de Luffy lo sostenía para no lanzar un puñetazo en una prueba de "miren si alcanzo"

-Pero no hay tierra firme- Nami se quejo mientras un capitán golpeado descansaba a sus espaldas… su atención a su brújula cuyo único objetivo era dressrosa.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras los que habían informado del "territorio de la bruja del hielo" tenían una gota de vergüenza escurriendo de sus sienes –es verdad, no hay terreno… pero…- Law miro el cielo, era clara la baja de temperatura y ahí estaba la estatua de hielo amenazante ¿Qué cuidaba?

-Es que Elsa es muy cuidadosa- una voz graciosa contesto, todos afirmaron en aceptación como si conocieran a la susodicha sin molestarse en voltear –ese tipo de lentes ha estado molestando… solo es precavida- continuo terminando con una risa que parecía amortiguada en un sonido de su nariz… todos volvieron a mover la cabeza en aceptación –es tan gracioso- termino en tonada, como si tal comentario fuera una cosa mínima.

Un minuto observando el mar… dos minutos observando todavía el mar y la estatua… hasta el tercer minuto Luffy frunció el ceño, miro sus dedos contando y recordando el tono de voz de su tripulación y agregados… entonces fue cuando todos ampliaron sus ojos.

-QUIEN ERES- señalaron al interior del barco con un dedo acusador de todos los involucrados.

Ahí sentado inocentemente era un mono de nieve que se mecía en su propia postura, una sonrisa idiota con dos dientes visibles de su boca –oh, son todo tan graciosos- señalo con otra risa característica nada afectado por algunas espadas señalándolo –hola… soy Olaff y me encantan los abrazos- amplio las ramitas que sirven de manos, mirándolos alegremente.

-Mucho gusto, soy luffy y me encanta la carne- contesto rápidamente el capitán recibiendo un golpe seco de su navegante.

-NO CONTESTES- gritaron todos, hasta la recatada Robin.

El mono de nieve los miro con expectación inocente –oh es el chico raro de la otra vez… hola- miro a Kin'emon quien tenia una expresión indescifrable.

-No recuerdo a algo como tu- acuso el samurái con un escupir irritado, mas cuando aquellas ramitas se movían energético ¡Como olvidar una cosa de esas!

-oh, bueno supongo que no me viste- dijo tristemente Olaff hasta el punto de parecer herido.

-Lo deprimiste- murmuro Usopp al samurái en un tono acusador, Chooper le lanzo un desplante sucio el samurái gruño por lo bajo, Momosuke inclinando su cabeza con una silenciosa emoción.

-Es lindo- Robin se sonrojaba un poco mirando la estructura inocente de blancura.

Nami suspiro igual de tocada ahora que lo miraba bien e ignorando lo espeluznante de ver un mono de nieve hablar –miren esa nubecita- señalo seriamente mientras Luffy de alguna manera estaba acostado con su boca abierta para recibir los copos de nieve sin molestar al risueño mono –DEJALO IDIOTA- regaño pateando al capitán.

-Que eres- expreso Zoro picando con su espada a la criatura, hasta llegar a un punto donde atravesaba con su katana rudamente.

-Basta… me haces cosquillas- se quejo –uh mi botón- recogió la piedra que había sido clavada al suelo, sin molestarlo en absoluto.

 _-Que clase de nervio de ese mono-_ Pensaba Franky con una risa forzada ante el nulo temor de la criatura, todo lo parecía ver inocente y de juego.

-Es lo último que quiero… porque no mueres- pidió el espadachín con un rostro neutro, todos en su entorno solo rieron forzosamente ante la escena cómica en cierto aspecto.

Nami apareció furiosa a sus espalda –QUE LO DEJES- dio un puñetazo en su cabeza doblegando al espadachín al suelo.

Law escondió su mano sabiendo que si usaba su Room en la criatura recibiría un golpe de esos de esa navegante loca… esperaba que nadie lo vio, mientras fingía ver el mar.

-Bueno, tan divertido y todo… tengo que irme- en un sonido de "ploop" se puso de pie ágilmente, se acomodo su botón caído y dio un barrido al entorno –oh un reno… hola- dijo tardíamente saludando a Chooper que abrió sus ojos.

Luffy empujaba su mano su mano a través de la nube, asombrado de la escarcha que lo envolvió y el estremecimiento ¿debilidad? No le tomo importancia a favor de mostrar en victoria su mano blanca.

Como si nada Olaff comenzó su andar a la orilla del barco, levanto su mano para alcanzar y en un "yep" ya estaba subiendo ágilmente –oh esta muy alto- se burlo balanceándose sin temor –suerte chicos- se despidió sin miramientos, lanzándose al vacio.

Cada uno corrió para ver el destino del inocente hombre de nieve, solo viendo el mar causándoles un vacio incierto ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

…

Rebecca apoyaba la cabeza de Luffy en su regazo, mientras Law descansaba a unos pasos… el desastre en el entorno era el significado de su libertad.

-¿No fue todo esto intenso?- una voz energética e inocente interrumpió los ligeros ronquidos del capitán sombrero de paja, la gladiadora y el cirujano.

Poniendo una mano en desconfianza sobre su espada, el pequeño mono de nieve de nombre Olaff caminaba en saltos inocentes con su nube flotando por encima de su cabeza.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- la voz era severa del antes shichibukai, no comprando esa inocencia de ese pequeño que era la creación de la bruja del hielo.

Pero el inocente hombre de nieve le miro con sorpresa –bueno, estaba aquí… luego por ahí… al final termine perdiéndome- hiso un ademan con su cara en un fruncir extraño –pero bueno... Entonces ¿se divirtieron?- pregunto.

Rebecca miraba asustada a dicha criatura de nieve además de incrédula ¡habías sufrido tanto como para divertirse!–que haces tú aquí- exigió de forma mas firme de lo que se sentía.

-No es obvio… me perdí- dijo como si hablara con un tonto –creo que no oye bien- le susurro en complicidad a Law pero este ya tenia dos de sus dedos alzados en su dirección con un gesto oscuro.

-Room- su nula diversión era evidente en sus ojos mientras el circulo de sus habilidades se ampliaban aislándolo en una pequeña cúpula delgada de azul, Olaff simplemente parpadeo mientras en otro movimiento -Amputate- salía en un silbido.

Pero no paso nada, esto solo amplio los ojos del cirujano que volvió a intentarlo sin tener tanto efecto solo el caer del brazo de madera en un "op" –oh, no va a funcionar- el mono dijo inocente poniéndose la extremidad como si no fuera gran cosa–nada de eso funciona en nosotros- ofreció una sonrisa de disculpa, como si fuera su culpa –bueno a menos que seas fuego… ahí las cosas se ponen muy feas- hiso un gesto de algún recuerdo pasado –como ese tipo de lava… ¿lo han visto? Da mucho miedo- se contesto solo.

El silencio gobernó, un ligero ronquido de luffy llamo su atención acercándose curioso pero la katana se interpuso protector, claro que esto no le importo al pequeño ser que le saco la vuelta en un salto cantado –es curioso ¿no?- pidió a la nada deteniendo cualquier ataque a su persona, Law lo miro con aprensión pero este simplemente se sentó al lado de Rebecca quien sintió de alguna forma el frio confortante –hay veces que la libertad duele tanto…- murmuro muy gravemente que le era quitado por ese tono estrangulado -es como el verano… tienes que atravesar el frio invierno para lograr verlo- explico fácilmente, balanceándose ahí sentado mientras copos caían en su circunferencia.

-Tu señora es el invierno- acuso Law arqueándole la ceja por tal comentario fuera de lugar.

Rebecca por su parte aquella desconfianza fue lavada por tal simpleza, tanta comprensión en una cosa extraña hecha de nieve de una bruja cuyos rumores habían llegado aun en el encierro del coliseo.

-Elsa quizás sea el invierno… -sonrió tontamente en dirección al shichibukai –sabes ella hiso esto para mi- señalo su pequeña nube –es tan cálida… ¿quizás por eso muchas islas la siguen?- dijo algo confundido, como si apenas descubriera dicho evento.

-Entonces si estas perdido- pregunto la gladiadora mirándolo suavemente.

-Sep- dijo simplemente –quizás flote muy lejos de melcocha- negó en un regaño interno ¿Quién era melcocha? Se preguntaron pero no lo hicieron público – me hubiera quedado en su barco cuando me encontraron- expreso en arrepentimiento.

 _Tu nos encontraste-_ acuso mentalmente el shichibukai bajando en algo su postura desconfiada, mas al verlo tararear.

-Me puedo quedar con ustedes- le pidió a Law que le arqueo una ceja –tengo el presentimiento que si los sigo… ¡llegare a Elsa!- aplaudió en solución, era mas una información que petición.

-Pregúntaselo a el cuando despierte - contesto el estricto doctor con una negación, sabiendo que tendrían a otro idiota en el barco.

Miro a Luffy y afirmo entendiendo -Elsa tiene una canción para este tipo de eventos…- rio un poco –Ella le nombro "libre soy" yo creo que le queda mejor "el frio es parte también de mi" es mas romántico ¿no les parece?- pidió expectante.

-Si- dijo dudosa Rebecca.

 _Un idiota…-_ Law pensó internamente, luego escuchar una desafinada canción que no creía se le adjuntara a la distante bruja del hielo.

Tan equivocado estaba al no conocerla mas que por puros rumores.

Luffy entre sueños murmuro la tonada.

…..

Gran Pabbie miraba con simpatía a la reina caminar de un lado a otro en su castillo de hielo, ahí la temperatura era aislada al resto de la isla… pero por el momento el viejo Trolls negó –por favor, reina Elsa- llamo.

-Es que no entiendes, me siento tan…- hiso ademanes exagerados, para soltar un suspiro frustrado dirigiéndose a su trono de helada estructura, para dejarse caer sin ceremonia en un acto meramente de infortunio.

Una carta descansaba en la mesa al lado de su trono, un tonto pergamino con cierto sello y le aterraba lo que esto significaba.

Una risa paternal –era de esperar, mi reina- negó para acercarse a su andar, tocando la mano de la reina para que lo mirara –no debe de mortificarse, todo tendrá su solución prontamente- expreso con cierto deje de misterio.

Una sonrisa indulgente en entendimiento, Elsa suspiro obligándose a la paz que le mostraba el viejo troll entonces se puso de pie cuando cierta magia conecto de imprevisto –Olaff ya…- guardo silencio, viendo a la nada hasta que una sonrisa apareció en su gesto –El shichibukai de Dressrosa ha caído- aplaudió emocionada, pero se contuvo de saltar energético como su hermana.

-Esto merece una celebración- ofreció Pabbie con cierta diversión anciana.

Cuadrándose –si, creo que Ana estará encantada- expreso con formalidad y recato, uno que a veces perdía gracias a sus nuevas libertades y control de su gran habilidad.

La reina Elsa de Arendelle se puso de pie, se sacudió su falda y con gracia se dirigió a su puerta que fue abierta a su voluntad… el sol la abrazo con un suspiro de placer, para salir en un descenso prometedor al reino, uno que estaba muy acostumbrada y disfrutaba.

El troll en cada momento la miro, miro con nostalgia –tiempos oscuros mi reina… su resistencia decidirá el destino del reino…no… del mundo… junto con el heredero de la temida D- esta predicción se la guardo como otras tantas en su soledad mística cojeando a la salida de igual manera.

XXXXX

¿FIN?

Esta es una historia que tenia vagando en mi mente, esta como muchas otras que no logro subir.

Aclarando, elsa es solo una aspirante… una pequeña potencia que todavía puede ser aspirada por algún otro yonkou… ¿Por qué estaba angustiada al final? Bueno no lo puse, pero recibió una petición de matrimonio ¿por quien creen? El yonkou actual en el manga… spoiler… Big mom ¿con quien? Bueno votaciones.

¿porque Shanks conoce a Iduna? bueno... psss... eran jovenes?

lamento llevarlo tan rapido... pero es una historia general...

He estado pensando hacer una larga de One piece, pero como verán en mis otros oneshot no me decido por quien ni el centro de la temática (no quiero que se vea del punto de vista de los mugiwara).

Pero bueno, tendré que terminar las otras.

Para los pendientes de reyes… voooy solo que no encuentro otra vez mis documentos ¬¬ los guarde! Lo juro! Pero no se donde esta la memoria.

en verdad espero que alguien considere escribir un crossover de Frozen, hay tantos y ninguno inconcluso (miento, no hay muchos).

Neah20 fuera… cuya memoria saturada de otras tantas historias luchan por la supremacía del mas fuerte… solo pocas logran la luz.


End file.
